Le Ranch de la Seconde Chance
by Les Folles Dingues
Summary: UA : tous humains! Chris Argent avait toujours cru que toutes personnes pouvaient changer, même les adolescents à problèmes se retrouvant dans des maisons de correction. C'est pour cela que le Ranch de la Seconde Chance avait été créé. Drames, amour, amitié, et révélations sont au programme! Isaac/OC ; Stiles/OC (pas les mêmes)


**Le Ranch de la Seconde Chance**

Vous vous êtes déjà demandé pourquoi certains jeunes à problèmes étaient réinsérés dans la société? Et bien c'est simplement grâce à des personnes comme Chris Argent. Cet homme avait toujours cru que toutes personnes pouvaient changer, même les adolescents à problèmes se retrouvant dans des maisons de correction. C'est pour cela que le Ranch de la Seconde Chance avait été créé. C'était un ranch perdu au milieu de la campagne de Californie, entouré de forêts, de montagne et de marrais. Ce ranch avait pour seul et unique but de remettre les adolescents dans le droit chemin.

Les adolescents, s'ils s'étaient bien conduits pendant un an, avaient un rendez-vous avec le juge qui les décrétait aptes ou non à être réinsérés dans la société., ils étaient alors envoyés au Ranch où Chris faisait en sorte que ces adolescents reprennent les études pour pouvoir trouver un travail et leur trouver une école ou un travail s'ils ne voulaient pas reprendre les études.

Chris, lorsqu'il avait créé le Ranch, avait choisi des personnes dignes de confiance.

Le Ranch était une sorte de vieille ferme qu'il avait racheter et retaper. C'était un grand domaine de plusieurs hectars, entouré par des clôtures et pour y entrer il fallait forcément passer par le portail en fer forgé, il y avait alors un grand chemin de gravier qui menait à ce qui était appeler le Bâtiment Principal, dans lequel se trouvait:

→ Le réfectoire et les cuisines au premiers étages. Le bureau de Morrell, Bobby et Derek. Les chambres du personnel n'étant pas de gardes, mais aussi celles d'Alison, Milena et Matt.

→ Il y avait également, au dernier étage, le bureau de Chris ainsi que la salle de conférence.

Sur le même terrain avaient été créés deux autres bâtiments du chaque côté du bâtiment principal. Une grande bâtisse bleu clair, qui se trouvait être le dortoir des garçon se trouvait à gauche du bâtiment principal et sur la droite une bâtisse verte qui était le dortoirs des filles.

A coté du dortoir des garçons se trouvaient les salles de classes, dans lesquels les pensionnaires suivaient des cours normaux.

De l'autre côté du Ranch, se trouvaient les animaux. Il y avait des vaches, des chevaux, des poules, des lapins, des cochons...

Le personnel du Ranch était composé de:

Bobby Finstock, surnommé le Coach, était un ancien recruteur sportif connu. Il avait tout plaqué le jour où l'une de ses recrues était morte à cause d'une overdose de drogue, après s'être dopé pour gagner son match de Lacrosse. Lorsque c'était arrivé il avait fait une dépression qui avait causé le départ de sa femme. Depuis il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que les adolescents du Ranch plaque toute leurs vieilles habitudes pour devenir des citoyens exemplaires.

Melissa McCall, l'infirmière du Ranch, était une femme qui avait toujours rêvé de faire des interventions auprès de jeunes, mais qui voulait faire plus que de la prévention. Elle voulait être au cœur de l'action, les soigner et faire qu'ils arrêtent leurs bêtises pour de bon. Lorsque Chris lui avait proposé de travailler dans le Ranch elle avait accepté sans hésiter et avait amené son mari et son fils avec lui.

Rafael McCall était le cuisinier du Ranch, il faisait des plats équilibrés qui avait pour but de faire découvrir l'alimentation variée et équilibrée aux adolescents. Mais aussi de faire en sorte que leur organisme s'habitue aux fruits et aux légumes pour qu'ils soient en bonne santé.

Adrian Harris, professeur du Ranch, était un ancien militaire célibataire qui s'était reconverti en professeur du lycée du coin, mais après avoir vu trop de jeunes détruire leur vie à cause de la drogue, de la prostitution ou même des gangs, il avait demandé à Chris de l'embaucher et après s'être renseigné sur le militaire et avoir eu quelques entretiens avec lui, Chris l'avait embauché pour aider les jeunes ayant des problèmes. Il donnait donc des cours aux jeunes qui avaient trop peur de subir le regard des autres dans un établissement scolaire.

Alan Deaton était le vétérinaire du Ranch et s'occupait des animaux : les chevaux, les vaches, les poules, les cochons, les animaux sauvages blessés, recueillis par le Ranch, tous les animaux passaient à un moment ou à un autre dans la clinique de Deaton.

Marin Morrell était la psychologues du Ranch, chaque fois qu'un nouveau pensionnaire arrivait il passait par le bureau de Morrell qui allait travailler afin de faire un bilan psychologique à son patient et elle le suivrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle le juge apte à être complètement réinséré.

Derek Hale était un éducateur spécialisé, il avait fait des études pour travailler auprès de jeunes adolescents souffrants d'addictions. Après ses études, il avait cherché du travail près de chez lui et en voyant l'annonce de Chris avait été immédiatement intéressé. Il avait envoyé lettre de motivation et un CV. Chris, très impressionné, l'avait engagé. Depuis Derek était là pour gérer les adolescents qui pensaient pouvoir semer le chaos dans le Ranch, ou qui se croyaient suffisamment malins pour s'enfuir.

Le shérif Jonh Stilinski, était très proche de Chris et l'aidait à se renseigner sur certains pensionnaires qui posaient des problèmes sans que l'on sache ce qui n'allait pas, mais également lorsque l'un d'eux tentait de s'enfuir par la forêt ou par les marrais. Il était très protecteur envers les adolescents de la ville et comprenait que Chris avait beaucoup de pression, lui n'avait qu'un fils qu'il élevait seul. Il trouvait difficile d'élever un adolescent seul alors il n'osait imaginer ce que c'était de gérer une dizaine d'adolescents à problèmes.

Chris était le gérant du Ranch, il avait créer ce Ranch après que sa femme ait trouvé la mort dans un accident de la route causé par deux adolescents dans une voiture qui tentaient de fuir les agents de police après avoir braqué une bijouterie. Depuis, tout son temps était partagé entre le Ranch, ses rendez-vous avec la police, le juge et ses trois enfants: Alison, Milena et Matt.

Ce jour là, tout le personnel du Ranch était surexcité et surchargé. En début d'après-midi, un nouveau groupe devait arriver de la maison de correction et alors commencerait une nouvelle session de travail pour tout le monde. Rafael faisait la cuisine pour les nouveaux arrivants. Deaton s'occupait des animaux. Alison, Derek et Bobby préparait les nouveaux dortoirs pour les pensionnaires. Chris se trouvait dans son bureau avec ses deux autres enfants et Morrell pour leur expliquer la situation.

Aux alentours de midi, un bus arriva au Ranch. Grand, sûrement une trentaine de place. Il passa le Portail de fer forgé, remonta l'allée de graviers et se stoppa net devant le Bâtiment Principal. Une dizaine d'adolescents en descendirent.

Les nouveaux pensionnaires étaient arrivé.


End file.
